Oh, Dusty Rose
by horsefly
Summary: Rose and the Doctor end up in the Wild West. What will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who. Alas, I do not.

**Pairings:** 10/Rose

**Spoilers:** I wrote this after seeing "The Satan Pit" but I don't think there are any spoilers for that episode or anything else in season two. There might be a few spoilers for season one if you haven't seen it.

**A/N:** Ok, after DAYS of trying to upload this story I finally succeeded! For some reason I kept getting an error message. Anyway, it's here now. I'm not too sure about the title.

**

* * *

**

Amazing.

Truly amazing.

This certainly didn't happen much anymore. Not since she'd met the Doctor.

Rose was bored. Bored out of her mind.

She and the Doctor had been staying on a very – well – quiet, planet while he 'fixed' the TARDIS.

"Rose!"

Ah, speak of the Devil.

"What Doctor?" She eagerly called.

"I've been looking for you all over the TARDIS. I'm ready to go."

Finally!

"I've fixed the TARDIS." He explained with a grin.

Sure he did.

Oh well, he did look happy.

"I was getting kind of restless" She admitted.

"Restless? You? Wandering feet? How about we go west? The 'Wild West.' Earth, 1800's."

"Sounds fantastic." She agreed, just happy for some action.

"Ok then." He strolled to the console as she followed. "Wild West it is! Cowboys, outlaws, saloon gir-" He quickly stopped, having received a withering glare from Rose.

"Where was I? Oh yes! Cowboy hats, leather boots. Oi! You little missy, need to get changed. Wouldn't want to draw attention! Look in the wardrobe. Second story, seventh closet."

Rose decided to ignore the "little missy" remark and went to try on the 'appropriate' attire.

**

* * *

In ****The TARDIS Wardrobe**

Let's see… What do we have here? A dark green dress, sun-bonnet, corset… wait. A corset! Was he kidding? Oh well, couldn't hurt to try it on.

---A short time later---

Rose groaned. The things women had done for beauty. Wearing this corset felt like being imprisoned in a steal cage.

She would NOT stand for this. She went off in search of the Doctor to tell him so.

"Doc-"

"Rose! You look beautiful!" The Doctor enthusiastically interrupted.

Well, maybe just this once.

**

* * *

**

The Doctor was breath taken after seeing…well…staring at Rose in her dress. Rassilon, she was beautiful! Not that he often thought that or anything. In fact, just the other day she was wearing that horrible…well there was that one time…I mean, she did look… Oh fine, she always looked beautiful. And who was he, to argue with true beauty?

"Are you ok?" Rose asked with concern.

"Oh yes. Fine! Fantastic really." He quickly recovered. "Ready to go?"

"Wait a minute. Why don't you have to change?"

"Rose! This suit is always in style."

To this, Rose simply rolled her eyes. First the jacket, now the suit.

"If you say so." Her gaze flickered to his head.

"Nice hat by the way." She smirked. "Did'ya steal it off a cowboy?"

"You'll never know. Are we off then ma'am?" He offered his arm.

"Why yes, sir!" At that, she took his arm and they stepped outside.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

I'd appreciate any reviews! I know it's a little short, sorry. This is my first try at a multiple chaptered story - I usually write one-shots. We'll see how it goes!

EDIT: Ok, a question for fellow writers. After you upload a document. does it stay on the "Documents" page? A story I wrote over a year ago is still there to edit but this story which I uploaded last night is gone. The stories are still there but when I choose the document to edit all that's shown is the story I uploaded a year ago. I was just wondering what "normally" happens. I apologize for the long length of this note!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been really busy lately but was on vacation last week so I took some time to finish this chapter. You'll be happy to know the next chapter is also in progress! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I've also noticed a couple of grammar/spelling errors in chapter 1 which I will fix when able. On with the story! –horsefly-

_**drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr**_

"Ahh! Earth – 1879. By the looks of things I'd say Colorado. " The Doctor declared.

Sand. Ice. Sandy ice. Lots of – empty buildings? That was strange. No people in sight. "But Doctor, where is everybody?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor was also puzzled (not that he'd ever admit it). The town should be busy – bustling even! And..WAIT! Well, he smiled wickedly; these ears may not be quite as..er..large as his previous form's but he could still hear _quite_ well.

"Do you hear that Rose?"

Now that he mentioned it, Rose could hear something. But what? It almost sounded like…

"Yeah. Sounds like a party." She answered smugly.

"That, my dear Rose, is because everyone one is gathered in the building down the street" He gestured, rather cockily, in that direction "for a Christmas celebration. I think a few guests are missing don't you? Should we 'crash?'" He suggested.

Before Rose could answer he was halfway down the street.

"Wait Doctor!" She yelled.

But by the time she arrived at the building he was deep inside. Rose sighed deeply. Would he ever slow down! Oh well, better join the festivities. She plastered on a smile and stepped through the door.

_**drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr**_

There certainly were a lot of people inside! Lots of dancing going on. Now where was the Doctor? Ah! There he was! Unfortunately, Rose was so caught up looking (not staring, mind you!) at the Doctor that she didn't notice the strange, burly man who came up beside her.

"Hey darlin'. Aren't you a pretty thing! Dance with me." The strange man commanded.

What?

"Um, no thanks." Rose answered.

"Little lady, I'm not askin' I'm tellin'" The tall and..large.. man answered, grabbing her hand.

Well if that's how it's going to be! Rose was starting to get scared…and a little ticked off! She glanced across the room – _where_ was the Doctor! Almost here, and he appeared to be none to pleased about mystery man's behavior. In fact, Rose noticed a strange glint in the Doctor's eyes. It almost looked like…nah. The Doctor jealous? Over her? Maybe this corset was taking its toll – the oxygen deprivation was finally going to her brain!

As Rose pondered the frankly fascinating, idea of the Doctor's jealousy, a woman came over. Apparently, this woman was going to take the situation into her own hands.

"You're just barkin' at a knot Bart. Anyone can see she and that handsome feller over yonder are married!"

_**drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr**_

Married! Well, 'marriage' did seem like a suitable guise at the moment. At any rate, it was a better solution than getting into a brawl. Which, up until now, the Doctor had been SERIOUSLY considering. This 'Bart' needed a good punch in the mouth.

"Ah yes. Married. That we are! Mr. and Mrs. John Smith at your service."

"Hello!" Rose remarked with a wave. She was shocked, relived, but also strangely disappointed that the Doctor didn't give Bart a swift kick. She must have imagined that feverish glint in his eyes.

"Well, Howdy folks! I'm Betty Jo and that feller you had trouble with was Bart. He's not usually so bad – just gets a tad possessive when he drinks. Had a little too much 'holiday punch', if you know what I mean." Betty Jo said with a wink.

That was all fine and dandy. Peachy keen. But Rose Marion Tyler would not have _any_ blokes messin' about with her! 'Holiday punch' or not!

"Next time he can keep his hands off! If you know what _I_ mean!" Rose said with a glare in Bart's direction.

This was why he…thought she was wonderful companion. Rose had such spirit! Never backed down!

"Honey…" The Doctor cautioned with a grin.

"Oh. Yeah. It's nice to meet you Betty Jo." Rose said sheepishly.

If Rose's 'outburst' bothered Betty Joe she didn't let on. If anything, she seemed to like Rose even more.

"I like a woman who speaks her mind!" Betty Jo said with a smile. "I haven't seen you folks around before. New in town ain't ya?"

"Just passing through. Thought we'd stay for the holidays." The Doctor said.

"In that case, welcome to Las Animas, Colorado. Watch out for that holiday punch!" Betty Jo laughed.

"We will!" The Doctor and Rose chimed in together.

"Ain't you two cute! Betty Jo exclaimed.

And if that made Rose blush…

"Aww, look! You're standing underneath the mistletoe!" Betty Jo added.

…this certainly would make her blush harder!

_**drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr** _

**A/N 2**: I know it's a _little_ cheesy but I couldn't resist the mistletoe! Any reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Um, yeah. I'm sorry it took me so looong to get this chapter out. I started writing it right after the last chapter but I ran out of 'inspiration.' I know how the story ends I'm just not sure how I'm going to get there. Once I get an idea of what I'm going to do in the middle of the story (_and_ I have enough time) chapters should come slightly more quickly. **

_

* * *

Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose':_

Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose': Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose': Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose': Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose': 

"Aww, look! You're standing underneath the mistletoe!" Betty Jo added.

* * *

The Doctor groaned inwardly. Humans and their _stupid_ customs! 

"Oh, so we are, bu-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Smith! Give your wife a kiss! It won't embarrass me!"

It _would_ embarrass Rose. But for some reason, her heart pounded incessantly in anticipation of the Doctor's next move.

With a wry but apologetic grin the Doctor leaned in for a kiss…on the cheek. Unfortunately, Rose, also having the same idea, moved at the last second…just in time for the Doctor to miss her cheek…but catch her lips.

Their lips met quickly and they started to part…but somehow they just…couldn't. Arms tangled, the unexpected kiss deepened as time slipped away. What could a few more seconds…minutes…hurt?

The Doctor came to his senses first. What was he doing?!! In a panic he jerked back from Rose. Unfortunately, that only afforded him a better view of her - flushed and beautiful. This was bad - very bad. He should _not_ have liked her kiss _that_ much. Actually, he shouldn't like her this much _period_. The Doctor cleared his throat and quickly looked away…to find a small crowd of people had gathered around.

* * *

Rose felt as if her face was burning off. _THE DOCTOR_ had just _KISSED_ her!! A proper kiss! Yeah, so maybe there _was_ mistletoe – still, he didn't _have_ to kiss her. But he _did_! She couldn't breathe much less think straight. Mickey might've been a nice bloke but he didn't have a_ thing_ on the Doctor's kisses! How did such a short little kiss hold so much…oh God, what was she _thinking_?! Rose's scattered thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor's _wonderful_ voice. 

"Rose," He quietly remarked "we seem to have drawn quite a crowd."

What was he talking ab… Oh! For the first time Rose noticed the interested crowd of people that had gathered around.

Once again, Betty Jo came to the rescue.

"Nothing to see here people! Just a man who loves his wife _very_ much!." She barked with a sly grin in the Doctor's direction.

At that, the crowd dispersed with a few hoots and hollers.

"Some people just _cannot_ respect a young couple in love!" Betty Jo quipped.

"Betty Jo!" An unknown voice bellowed from across the room.

"Looks like I'm needed. Nice meetin' you folks! Let me know if I can help you with anything; I like to think of myself as the glue that holds this town to-"

"BETTY JO!!" The voice interrupted, louder this time.

"Whoops, better go. Have a good time at the party!" Betty Jo said as she hurried off, quickly swallowed by the crowd.

Well, this was awkward, the Doctor thought to himself. He spied people dancing around the room. Dancing! That's what got him into this mess in the first place! As he recalled, Rose seemed to like his dancing. In a spur-of-the-moment decision the Doctor decided to ask Rose while there was no "Captain Jack," no drunk possessive stranger…

"So, Rose."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Would you like to dance?"

If Rose was expecting the Doctor to say something, that was not it. He was asking HER to dance? Not the other way around? This was…different. What should she say, what should she say!!! Something sarcastic – that was it!!

"Are you sure you aren't busy trying to resonate concrete or something?" She asked with a grin.

"No," He answered with a simple smile.

"In that case, yeah, I'd LOVE to dance!" She said, a little more enthusiastically than she intended, but considerably less than so than she actually _felt_.

He grinned so hard he thought his face would split. She said yes! She said yes! Why was he surprised? He had moves!

Rose smiled even harder seeing the grin that _absolutely covered_ the Doctor's face. She loved this!

Hand in hand, they strolled across the room towards the music and the…screams?

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, what's going on? Ok, one last thing (I promise!). The Doctor was originally going to kiss Rose on the lips from the start (not the cheek) but it didn't seem as 'Doctorish' so I changed it. So, where Rose was thinking about the Doctor "not having to kiss her but he did" was written before I changed the kiss. It still makes sense as Rose didn't _know_ the Doctor was going to kiss her on the cheek. But, still…I don't know…what do you think? Please review! **

**-horsefly- **

EDIT: Uh, I'm not sure why but fanfiction seems to want "Previously on 'Oh, Dusty Rose' " twice. It isn't there twice in the original document. I'll try to fix it again later. EDIT 2: This is getting ridiculous! Now it's on there four stinking times!


End file.
